The Minecraft DBZ interviews
by Drake Hill
Summary: You have read the origional minecraft interviews from ihearthorses6000 right? well if not then read it to cause it tells about some of the cast. This is the same but new. It has the dares and questions bit it also has dragon ball z in it as an added bonus. DBZ is only a little bit of it and the main part in minecraft so open this up and enjoy the interviews
1. the interviews begin!

Hello and welcome to the mcdbz interviews! Woohoo I finally figured out hou to post and now this is posted and I can of you happy. Yeah I wrote chapter one and posted it a few weeks later when I figured out but I am now writting this almost every week day and will poat every week or two. I know I hate waiting so long for posting it too but like I said last chapter I am using my phone. So anyways lets start the interviews.

"Hello! Drake here and welcome to the mcdbz interviews! This chapter I am just introducing the cast from the original interviews by ihearthorses6000 and that is it for now. So anyways lets introduce them." I snapped my fingures and all but Herobrine's dad poped into the room in front of their chairs. I cant controll gods and I have been electrocuted plenty of times (in real life) plus he said he will come in later chapters. All of the cast were in the position they were in before being teleported and steve was leaning against something reading a book. He fell backwards upon being teleported hitting his head on the arm rest of his chair and slid to the floor groaning. He got up saying

"Drake I know that these are the interviews again and we will get hurt but tell us when you are aout to teleport us all like that." Herobrine started laughing and said

"If Steve is going to get hurt like that often then I might like these interviews by you." I shook my head and said

"Thanks for not trying to escape again Hero and sorry steve. I did not realize you were leaning against something. Now here is the cast of the mcdbz interviews! And I hope all of you readers and cast know mcdbz means minecraft dragon ball z. Saves a lot of time using the abbreviations. We have the mobs from minecraft then the characters Steve, Herobrine, Jessica, Christina, Susan, and Herobrine's father who I can not make come here. He is a god after all and I cant do anything. And now for one character from dragon ball z. Yes I am bringing in one by surprise. Now he is a pure hearted fighter and son of Goku. I give you GOHAN!" I snapped my fingures and he teleported next to me in his fighting suit. He said

"Hi everyone. Pleased to meet you."

"And another surprise character to get some excitement, PRINCE VAGEETA!" He teleported to the interviews infront of me trowing a punch and stopped his punch millimeters from my face. "Hello vageeta I assume you did that on purpose?"

"Yep now where is my seat?" I pointed ant his seat and he sat down with everyone else except gohan who was still next to me.

"Your seat is right there. It has your name tag cause I dont want to point to everyone seat but are you going to sit down?"

"Yeah I was reading everyones powerlevel. I dont need to worry yet."

"Well anyways this concludes chapter two of the interviews. hope you have enjoyed fore this is boring compared to what will soon come. Stay great and see you all later."

"Wha are you looking at white eyes?"

"Your armor, spiky hair. It looks like a play costume."

"IT IS BATTLE ARMOR YOU FOOLISH VAMPIRE!"

"Oh boy not even five minutes ad they are already fighting. Herobrine dont make Vageeta mad and destroy this planet! do i need to punish you already? Dont underestimate my writers powers and dont pick a fight with Vageeta. You will fight him when i want you to."


	2. The start of the dares

Whats going on guys? Im back after months of forgetting about this story. Sorry i was so caught up in school for so long i completely forgot about this. Im nack though and will be posting regularly so dont worry, the new interviews are back and will be hopefully just as good as the old ones. I have some dares and questions o thought up of on my own but i need more. I want you awesome readers to comment and tell me more dares and questions to use. Please keep it PG13. No cursing or inappropriate words for kids. Again i am so so sooooo sorry for forgetting but i am back and writing again...this intro os getting long so LETS START THE INTERVIEWS!

"Ok first up is not a dare of question. Creeper you get arms again for the rest of the interviews."

"THANK YOU!" Creeper yelled in happiness as arms appeared on him.

"Now for the first dare. This is something i was not going to do until probably next chapter but i know people want to see it. Herobrine and Vageeta, you two are to fight each other."

They were standing in an instant and Herobrine attacked first. He ran at Vageeta full speed and punched him in the face with a loud crack. Vageeta was unfazed and Herobrine pulled his hand back holding it, his fingers broken. Vageeta chuckled and too fast for anyone to see, he pinched Herobrine in the stomach. Herobrine flew into the ceiling and fell to the ground unmoving with blood trickling out of his mouth. Herobrine respawned and I said

"Ok we have a clear winner. You two may sit down now."They did and I continued. "So Vageeta is clearly stronger-"

"That is an understatement" Herobrine said.

"Now a question I know will be asked is 'how do you pronounce Herobrine's name?' So i will go ahead and answer it. It is the word her, o as on the o in note, and brin as in brick with the letter n instead of ck. The e is silent. It is her O brin."

"It is a hard O and a soft i with a silent e." Herobrine said.

"Thanks, that is a much better way to say it. Now for the next dare, I need Goku here." I snapped my fingers and goku appeared in front of me. He looked around confused and I introduced him to the interviews.

"Now Ghast, Vageeta, and Goku and going to be in a marshmallow eating contest." Tables full of thousands of marshmallows appeared in front of them and they all dug in. Ghast was left in the dust and 20 minutes later Vageeta won by one marshmallow, before he too was full.

"Aww if only I did not just have a snack right before I got here." Goku said.

"Well i think this chapter has been long enough. Next chapter will be a cooking competition. And everyone is working alone except Goku and Vageeta. You two need to work together more. And this concludes chapter two of the interviews. Now the next chapter will be up soon dont worry i wont forget. So see yall later. I will post weekly, though hopefully more often like twice a week. I dont know about spring break though cause i dont know what i will be doing so there may not be anything that week. anyways see yall soon. Please comment dares and questions. I know i may have some spelling and grammer errors. I typed this on my phone. Ok Drake out."


	3. The cook off

"Hello! Drake here and welcome back to the interviews! When we left off i said we would have a cook off next chapter. I still need dares and questions so send them in. Last chapter was wrote and posted in a day. I started this the next day and hope to have it up the same day i started it as well. But anyways lets get to the cook off which is already under way."

Everyone was busy cooking their meals and filling the air with a pleasant smell. Each person had large cooking supplies all full of food. Goku and Vageeta, the only ones working together l, had two giant pots larger than a bathtub. They were done and has a little fire under the pots keeping them hot. They were taking a nap while everyone else finished. The last person to finish was skelton who was taking a last batch of something off the grill.

"Ok now for the taste test. Im not going to be the only tester but instead, everyone will try everything." Goku and Vageeta got up and i continued. "I also made something and I have a feeling yall will love it. First up, we are trying Goku and Vageeta's food."

"It is ramen. We have chicken and beef flavor." Everyone got a small plate and tried a tiny bit of each. Everyone enjoyed both and we moved on to the next person. Gohan made spaghetti, skeleton made ribs, creeper made cookies (of coarse), ghast made marshmallow cookies(obviously), spider made egg rolls, and everyone else made some kind of milkshake or drink. Everything was good. Then I brought out mine. It was several triple chocolate cakes. They were milk, dark, and german chocolate with chocolate icing, coated in fudge and whip cream and had sprinkles.

"Wow! That. Looks. AMAZING!" Goku shouted. Everyone got a slice and needles to say, they all loved it.

"Now we have something to eat during the rest of the chapter. I am going to try to make this a long chapter or at least longer that the previous chapters. Now please give me a minute to think up of new dares. I wrote this chapter the day after the previous chapter so i dont have any dares sent in yet. I will probably have to comment on ihearthorses interviews again saying mine are up and going. Hmm..." I stared off into space for a few moments then turned back the the mobs and said

"Ok, I think I have a few dares. Lets see, first-" I went to sit down but enderman teleported behind my chair and pulled it out from behind me. I fell to the ground and everyone started laughing. I got up growling and said

"Well enderman here has changed the first dare and made it for himself. You have to go stand in rain until you die. Sorry but mess with me and you pay." I snapped my fingeres and enderman was teleported outside in the rain unable to teleport back in. About half a minute later he respawned in his chair.

"Now then first actual dare is for Steve. You have to throw diamonds into lava." A hole appeared in front of him and it filled up with lava. A diamond appeared in each of Steve's hands and he said

"No way! Thee are way too valuable to burn."

"Ok you can put the diamonds in your seat and keep them of you let Herobrine throw you into the lava." Steve's eyes filled with fear and he threw the diamonds into the lava.

"Aww." Herobrine said.

"Now lets see. Herobrine, you are to go mine 9 diamonds for Steve or jump into the lava." Herobrine then jumped into the lava and sunk grimacing in pain. He respawned in his chair and I continued.

"Now it is time for an everyone challenge. We are going to play hide and seek in a jungle. First three people found has to work in the coal mines in between this chapter and the next. We need the coal for the generators to power the building. I am the seeker now lets start. I will teleport you to the jungle and you have five minuted to hide before i come. No teleporting or flying. See yall soon."

I snapped and everyone disappeared. Five minutes later I went to the jungle and stared searching. I found zombie first standing behind a vine. Next I found ghast trying to hide behind two giant trees next to each other. Then I found skeleton tangled in vines halfway up a tree hanging by his foot. The last people i found were Goku, Gohan, and Vageeta who were in a hole holding up a large rock.

"Ok well zombie, skeleton, and ghast are going to work in the coal mines. Anyways now i think this chapter has come to an end. See yall next chapter on the interviews . Bye"


	4. Sorry for not posting

Sorry for not uploading. I was unable to during spring break and when I got back i had forgotten about uploading. I will try to get another chapter up as soon as I can.


	5. I ran out of ideas

"Hello awesome readers! Drake The Dragon Miner here and welcome back to the mcdbz interviews! Yes im still writing this on my phone so there will be some errors. Anyways lets get straight into the interviews. We left off with zombie, skeleton,and ghast having to work in the coal mines for being the first ones found in hide and seek. They already had a shower to get the coal dust off them and are back in their chairs ready for more dares which i need you readers to give me."

"That was cruel, sending us to the coal mines just cause we lost in hide and seek."

"Sorry i was still mad from enderman's prank. I would have sent hime in too but i already made him die in rain. That seemed like enough punishment. Lets just forget the past. Now for this chapters dares. Zombie, i have a pen of ten villagers. Iron golem will be in it as well you are to see how many villagers you can turn into zombies before iron golem kills you."

Zombie and iron golem were teleported to the pen in the back of the room. Zombie could not even attack one villager before being killed. Zombie respawned and iron golem went back to his seat. The villagers were teleported back to their village and i continued.

"Now for a question. I believe this is the first in the interviews. Im not sure if i asked one or not yet but lets just continue anyways. Steve, how old are you?"

Herobrine threw a rock at Steve, hitting him in the head and killing him. He respawned and glared at herobrine saying

"A few seconds now."

"Ok. Now uhh... well i am at a blank. I have no clue what dares or questions to do next. I honestly dont have any more to use right now. Well this sucks. And i had ideas before spring break but forgot them. Well i need people to send in dares and questions now. I will look up random crazy dares people do and put any good ones i find in here if i find them. For now just send in questions and dares and i will see you amazing readers later. Stay awesome. Drake out.


	6. I need reviews ASAP

Drake here with a quick announcement. I am in serous need of reviews for more dares and questions. Please leave reviews of dares and questions you want to be used. Also if you can when leaving reviews on other minecraft stories, tell people to also check my story out. If i dont get reviews soon then it will take me much longer to make new chapters. I hate having long periods of time in between chapters. It is not fun for me or you readers. So please leave reviews and spread the word about my interviews. Stay awesome l. Drake out.


	7. Normal truth or dare

"Hello and welcome back to the interviews! I know i just posted a chapter saying i need dares and questions sent in but i decided to make another chapter anyways. This chapter will be a little different which you probably already know from the title. This chapter is just going to be normal truth or dare style. It will be easier for me to think of things like this because this is normal in our world. I dont know if i will be doing another chapter like this any time soon or not. Well lets get started already. I will go first."

I looked at everyone to decide who i would choose.

"Steve. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you rather have a diamond pickaxe that never breaks or a stack of diamonds?"

"The diamonds would speed things up but I say the pick. With it i can mine all i need with no worries and i can find diamonds on my own. My turn. Drake, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why have you not told the readers about the rest of this building? We dont just stay in this room in between chapters."

"I completely forgot. Well one wall has a long hall with bedrooms on it. The bedrooms are soundproof and have their own bathrooms. They are each designed how the person in it wants them. Like Steve has a giant t.v. with all types of games. Another wall has a huge kitchen with 10 stoves, ovens, and microwaves. It has a room that acts as a fridge that is full of food and another room that acts as a freezer. It has a huge pantry full of food. The fridge, freezer, and pantry each have enough food for to last everyone here a month including Goku, Vageeta, and Gohan and i use my magic to refill them when they are almost empty. The third wall has a library on one side and a gym on the other. The library has thousands of books and the gym has all types of equipment. The fourth wall behind me has the door to outside. This room is huge with a circle of chairs in the middle. It has steal reinforced walls and ceiling for obvious reasons. Well that pretty much sums it up."

I cleared my throat and continued.

"Well lets continue going around the circle. Also you cant choose the same person as someone else. I want everyone to be chosen. Anyways, Enderman your next."

"Creeper, truth or dare?"

"Dare i guess."

"Go slap Steve now that you have arms."

Creeper got up and did just that. He went back to his seat as Steve rubbed his face.

"Now it is your turn creeper."

"Enderman, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Throw one of every flower in lava."

A pit of lava appeared next to Enderman and one of every flower appeared next to it. Enderman screeched as he tossed all the flowers in the lava.

"Skeleton, it is your turn."

"Spider, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Over a hundred brothers and sisters."

"Spider, your turn."

"Zombie, truth or dare?"

"Darrr."

"Eat your own hand."

Zombie put his hand in his mouth and chewed on it until he bit through it. Skeleton suddenly shot zombie in the head with his bow saying

"That was disgusting. I had to stop it." Zombie respawned in his chair and said

"Skelltn, truu r darr?"

"Dare"

"Brek yurr nek."

Skeleton grabbed his neck and snapped it, making his head fall off. He respawned and i said

"Goku, Gohan, and Vageeta dont have to do this. Knowing their love to fight they will dare each other to fight and end up destroying this place. So Herobrine, your turn."

"Kristina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Go put on a clown nose, wig, and clown make-up."

"Im gonna speed this up."i snapped my fingers and she was wearing the wig, nose, and makeup. Herobrine busted out laughing and Kristina said

"Herobrine, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Drake can you make what ever he chooses happen?"

"Depending on what is is, I might wait till next chapter to do it but yes because I would like to see him humiliated more."

"WHAT?"

"Thanks. Now would you rather slap Jessica or have our dad, Zeus, brought here?"

"Just bring our dad here. I would rather he strike me with lighting than me slap Jessica any day."

"Ok i will bring him here next chapter. Jessica you are the last person so you can choose anyone you want."

"Ok. Creeper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Eat a snow cone as fast as you can."

A green snow cone appeared in creepers hand and he ate it in three bites. A moment latter creeper yelled in pain grabbing his head and exploded. he respawned along with those next to him and i snapped my fingers fixing the room from the explosion.

"Ok i think that sums up this chapter. Remember to send in reviews with dares and questions so i can continue writing this. I dont know of i am going to do another normal truth or dare or not but we will see. Anyways stay awesome. Drake out.


	8. Zeus arrives

"Hello. Drake here and welcome back to the interviews. Remember to leave reviews for dares and questions. I made it this far without them and I cant tell you how hard it was. I am surprised I am even writing this chapter right now but here I am barely making it past my writers block. Anyways lets get on to the interviews. We left off with me saying Zeus will be brought into the interviews this chapter. Well this sucks for me cause it is more i have to think of writing while i have writers block. Crap i need to quit rambling and make shorter intros. Lats get back to the interviews."

Zeus appeared in front of his seat confused. He saw the other mobs and said

"Horse lover girl, I am not doing you interviews again!"

"Chill out Zeus." I said. "These are my interviews. They are similar but still different. Now please calm down and take your seat. Nobody has sent any dares or questions in yet so i am just doing this on my own for now with writers block."

"Fine." Zeus sat down and i continued.

"Ugh I hate writers block so much. Well I need to figure out something for this chapter. Also i just realized i forgot slime."

I snapped and Slime appeared in his chair. I explained about the interviews and continued.

"I still need something for everyone to do this chapter. Hmm... I dont want any fighting really during this chapter. The pokemon catching challenge is for a later chapter probably in a month, I dont know. I dont feel like writing it right now. It may be in the next few chapters or way later in the interviews."

I walked back and forth waiting then i stopped and said

"I was going to wait for another chapter but I guess I will do it now. We are going to watch the fallen kingdom music video series, or at least the first two. Herobrine is in them and he did something horrible. I wont tell yall what it was and instead will show you."

"That was a thousand years ago and I was very bloodthirsty! The thirst overpowered mr and i was also feeling laze that day! That is why i let monsters kill them all for me! That was long before i met Jessica and learned to control myself!"

"Hmm well i will let you all watch all four of the videos actually and let you see all the destruction and carnage Herobrine caused. Also how did you survive?

"My dad brought me back. He still made me feel the pain of the sword for months as punishment. Please dont show the videos!"

"Well for you readers, i suggest you go in YouTube and look up fallen kingdom series. It is by captain sparkles. I will let yall watch it in between chapters. It is about 25 minutes long i thing. Maybe a little less i dont know. Anyways yall can watch it and i will have these guys watch it just before i start the next chapter. It may be a crazy begining for next chapter. So remember to send in dares and questions and to watch the music videos if you dont want to be clueless about everyone's reactions to it. Hmm."

I snapped and everyone froze in time and i continued.

"Now they wont have to wait and deal with the suspense. I will unfreeze them before the next chapter so they have long enough to watch the videos before next chapter starts. i think that is everything. This chapter was longer than i thought it would be. Stay awesome. Drake out."


End file.
